


[Podfic] Deputy Morris and the Disappearing Man

by ffdarkwolf77, sameuspegasus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Law Enforcement, POV Outsider, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdarkwolf77/pseuds/ffdarkwolf77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus
Summary: A local cop arrests Dean and is bamboozled when a trenchcoated man appears in the cell with his prisoner.





	[Podfic] Deputy Morris and the Disappearing Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deputy Morris and the Disappearing Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808332) by [sameuspegasus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameuspegasus/pseuds/sameuspegasus). 



> My excellent friend ffdarkwolf77 has made a podfic of my story. Let us know if you want more!

[[Mediafire link]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b179cmfxo494u7n/Deputy_Morris.mp3/file)


End file.
